answer the call of help
by revengefullxxx
Summary: When a vampire creates a new born army to steal the Cullen’s territory, Carlisle calls on the help of two of his old friends,Kyzer and saga. Will they be able to help them, and what happens when a dangerous new factor is thrown into the mix of enemies
1. Calling

**Hey, im new to writing fan-fictions on this website, so i hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer; i don't own the twilight characters or books, only the new characters i added (please don't steal them).**

I sat waiting as Kyzer hunted through the darkened city streets. I sat cross legged on a grassy hill and looked at the lone moon. My old friend Carlisle had taught me a better way to feed, but Kyzer still liked to feed the more natural way. I fiddled with a leaf when i head running coming my way. I looked up and Kyzer was coming this way, eyes bright red again. I unfolded my legs and stood up. He came over and pulled me into a hug.

"Better?" i asked him.

"Much" he smiled. I smiled back and we turned and ran off into the forest. I enjoyed running through the calm New Zealand forests. I had grown up as a human in NZ, so it felt more like home. I followed Kyzer through the trees. He didn't mind being in NZ, as long as i was happy he didn't care. I was pretty sure we were the only vampires situated in NZ at the moment; it wasn't as sort after as other countries were.

"Saga?" Kyzer asked.

"Yes?" i asked. We started to slow slightly. He smiled at me.

"Nothing, i just like hearing your voice" he said. I smiled at him.

"I like hearing yours too" i said. We slowed right down and eventually stopped. He wrapped and arm around my waist and started pulling me closer when we heard the sound of running approaching. Is rapid, definitely a vampires, so Kyzer pushed me behind him so he was between me and the approaching person. We waited when the vampire appeared from the trees. It was one of Carlisle's coven, Edward Cullen. His hair was messy and wind blown and he had a grave look.

"Edward!" Kyzer exclaimed, relaxing and moving to stand at my side more.

"Kyzer, saga" he greeted.

"What brings you to New Zealand?" Kyzer asked.

"Im afraid i have bad news. Recently, we have had two more people join our coven, Laura and Adam, and they brought news that a vampire called Ruso wants to challenge us for our territory" he said quickly.

"Wow, that is bad news" i said raising my eyebrows.

"Yes, well, Ruso is using the old ways of new born armies, so we would be outnumbered because he knows of our size and will create more." Edward said voice not too optimistic.

"And you require our help?" Kyzer asked.

"Carlisle would like nothing more than to not have to bring others into this mess, but because of the problem with Renesme and the voultori those two years ago, we don't have any other friends to ask of help that weren't asked to witness then" Edward said. We had heard news of that confrontment. The voultori had thought Renesme was one of the immortal children and tried to punish them. Carlisle had called on most of their close friends to help, but we had been uncalled upon.

"Of course we can't leave Carlisle unaided" i said to Kyzer. He looked unsure.

"Im not sure, saga, we do owe him that, but think of the danger" he said. I looked at him shocked.

"Kyzer! You would just leave the danger for only Carlisle's coven when we can help?! We owe him much more than that" i said. We had known Carlisle for at least two hundred and ten years, thirty less years of my existence.

"This is only a request, you can decline" Edward said, the pain in his face obvious from taking that into consideration. I looked at Edward.

"Laura and Adam, they are vampire no?" i asked.

"Yes, they are mates." Edward said. That put eleven vampires in their coven. "However, they don't live with us, they live near though, in a small house" he said. I nodded and looked at Kyzer.

"Well, do you shun Carlisle's need?" i asked, making my eyes sad but stern. Kyzer looked at me with pained eyes, not wanting to put me in any danger, but nodded solemnly. I smiled at him and that small portion of hope returned to Edward.

"ok, alike has seen that Ruso will arrive in around two weeks, we cant pinpoint where he is, so we cant stop him yet" Edward said. Kyzer nodded.

"We will be there in time to help, but we don't leave yet" he said. Edward nodded. he gave us their current address and we phone number if we needed it. He shook Kyzer's hand and i gave him a quick hug and he turned and left. When he was gone, Kyzer turned and gave me a slightly angry look.

"Do you know the danger you've put us in?" he asked.

"Yes, and i can't leave Carlisle with it on his shoulders, we will share the weight" i said.

"We cannot hope to bring down a new born army, not if they know to make too many for us to handle" he said. I looked at him surprised.

"When did your courage desert you, Kyzer? you have never run from a fight" i said. He looked down.

"It hasn't, saga, but courage is not always enough" he said, sadness creeping into his voice. I put my shoulders back and held my head high.

"Well, i will go alone if you have changed your mind" i said, trying to keep my voice strong. He looked up at me, almost hurt. We had never spent time that far away from each other purposely since i had opened my eyes to this different life and Kyzer.

"You... would leave?" he asked, the sadness in his voice stronger now. My statements strength wavered. I don't think i could actually leave him.

"Just, please, don't back down" i said, trying to keep from pleading. He looked around and then at my golden eyes. I tried to show how much i wanted him there through them. He sighed and nodded.

"We owe Carlisle, and i will not leave you to fight alone" he said. I could tell what he would be thinking. _...to die and leave me without you._

"We will be fine" i said and wrapped my arms around his waist. He put his arms around me and looked down at me slightly with his permanent-nineteen beauty.

"I know." he said. He thought for a second then said. "Do you remember when i found you?" he asked. I nodded.

"A bunch of vampires had killed my family, and were about to take my life too, when you barged in and stopped them" i said.

"Seeing your gorgeous green eyes looking at them with so much fear, i couldn't let them kill you" he said softly. "So i took them, out numbered by five, challenged them for you. I was outnumbered then, and i fought for you, we are out numbered now most likely, and i will fight with you" he said. I smiled at him. I had only been eighteen, yet i could remember perfectly the sight of the red eyed angel running in and crouching in front of me, snarling at them and charging them to fast for me to see more than a blur. After he killed their leader, the rest ran away and he took me away from the sight of my dead family. He changed me that night, and I've never wanted any more than him.

"Together, we will defend Carlisle, his coven, and his land" i said. He kissed me and brushed a lock of hair from my face. "When will we leave for America?" i asked. He thought about it.

"In a week, we will wait for a cloudy day then go to the airport and fly over" he said. I nodded. We had some money hidden away for things like this; we would be able to get on.

"You're going to need sunglasses" i said, tapping the tip of his nose with my finger. He shrugged. He started falling back and we landed on a pile of moss. I giggled and snuggled closer to him. Through a hole in the trees, i could see Orion's belt in the stars. Who knew how many vampire's this 'Ruso' would create, but no fear would settle in my heart. We could handle it, and now with more vampires in his coven, Carlisle's 'family' would be stronger than ever.

**Taadaa, first chapter done. reveiws please, i need feedback. If you think it's slow now, it gets better, just getting set out. There are a lot of twists, so don't give up if you think its dumb, ill get the next bit done ASAP.**


	2. History

**Ok, here it is, chapter two. Bump bump buuump**

**Disclaimer; i own only my new characters, Laura, Adam, saga, Kyzer. The other twilight characters aren't mine, nor are the books.**

* * *

I thought the pink tint to the glasses was cute; Kyzer was obviously being bothered by it.

"I don't know why you're so down about it, you're the one that brought them" i smiled.

"I just grabbed a pair and paid, i didn't _look_ at them" he said the extent of his disliking in his voice.

"well why do you care, its only humans seeing you wearing them" i said, grinning as the humans in the airport watched us glide past as slow and human like as we could be bothered with. You could tell they were looking at us as a whole, but when they smiled you could tell they had seen his glasses. Kyzer had brought our tickets and we were heading to our gate at the Auckland airport. As we lined up in the line for bag checking (even though we didn't have any) the guards were looking at us in awe and confusion. We went through the scanner and of course nothing beeped. We had nothing on us except clothes and his glasses. The guard asked him to take them off, but i used my not-quite gift of making him change his mind and let us through. My 'gift' was very subjective. I can make someone change their mind on a very small or average decision they had made. I didn't think of it as a gift, it wasn't that amazing, but it did come in handy now and then. I couldn't make someone do something, but i can stop them from doing something. It only worked if the decision wasn't fully consciously made, but you just reflexively did. Kyzer gave me a sly smile and we went on to board the plane. We took our seats, no one wanting to sit in the spare seat in our row, and we waited as the plane took off and the free movement sign flashed. We relaxed into our seats and we sat talking quietly to each other.

"Still not going to back down?" i asked raising an eyebrow. He smiled at me.

"Do you really doubt me that much, life mate" he said.

"No" i said, looking down with a smile. I took his hand and traced the back of it.

"Has sense come to you yet?" he asked. I smiled and looked up at him.

"I know no such thing" i joked. He laughed once and kissed my forehead. It took around sixteen hours to get from Auckland to Washington, give or take a few. I didn't really time it, time doesn't really register with me any more except when i am given a certain date for something. As soon as we left the airport, he ditched his glasses and we went straight into the forest and comfortably ran towards the Cullen's house. We had spent two days more in NZ after Edward came and they hadn't tried to contact us again, so i guess they were just going to hope and not try and persuade us again. We hadn't been in Washington in awhile, but we knew it well enough to get to forks. We tracked down the address and Kyzer stopped when we reached the long driveway. I stopped and looked back at him. He stood looking down it, the worry in his look obvious.

"Kyzer" i said softly. All the courage from before seemed to have left him.

"I just don't know we don't know what could possibly happen, to us and the Cullen coven" he said.

"We are strong fighters, us and the Cullen's" i said.

"But against an army? How can you judge something so big?" he asked. I gave him a comforting smile.

"Do you really doubt me that much, life mate" i asked, using what he had told me on the plane. His eyes softened and he smiled at me. He came over to me and i took his hand and he followed me down the drive. We just walked at a casual pace, taking a straight path through the trees rather than following the twisting road. We reached the big white house and now i followed Kyzer up the stairs. He hesitantly knocked on the door, probably hoping they weren't home, and then waited. The door opened and Carlisle smiled widely at us.

"Kyzer, saga!" he greeted, voice soaked in happiness and laced with relief.

"Carlisle" i smiled and spread my arms and gave him a hug.

"It's good to see you" Kyzer greeted, i could hear he had put a smile on, probably when Carlisle opened the door. I stepped back.

"It's been too long" i said.

"It has, i must apologize for not getting in contact" Carlisle said. I shook my head, still smiling.

"We didn't do anything either, it's our fault too" i said.

"Well come in, im sure everyone else will be happy to see you" Carlisle said and we followed him into their lounge. The house was grand, large and full of beautifully collected art pieces and antiques. In the lounge, Esme Carlisle's mate and his 'daughter' Alice waited. Their smiles widened and Alice leapt at me in a hug.

"Oh my gosh, i haven't seen you in ages!" Alice squeaked excitedly as she crushed me in a hug.

"Erg, i missed you too" i said with a laugh. She stepped back with her hands still on my shoulders and smiled at me.

"Why were you gone so long?" she asked "we haven't spoken to you in... how long has it been?" she asked. She looked at Kyzer and smiled, then grappled him into a hug. I smiled at Esme and gave her a hug.

"It's good to see you" she said softly.

"Ditto" i said and we pulled away. Alice was still strangling Kyzer with a hug and i laughed at his look.

"Now now Alice, he's mine" i said. She laughed and let him go.

"Jasper is enough for me" she smiled.

"Speaking of, where is everyone else?" Kyzer asked.

"Well, Edward is still looking and jasper is out searching too, but he called with no luck so he's heading back. Emmet and rose are around somewhere" Carlisle said.

"Edward said you have new coven members" i said.

"Yes, Laura and Adam. There at their own house right now, but they normally come around every day" Alice said. I looked at Kyzer. His usual casual face was on, but i couldn't tell if it was a mask. Was he still regretting coming? Or had seeing these people again renewed his long friendship. I would find out later. Carlisle offered us the guest room if we were going to stay near until things were final, but requested that Kyzer didn't hunt near.

"Of course i won't, i wouldn't want to upset you or your coven" Kyzer said. Carlisle smiled and left us. I turned to Kyzer and he gave a big sigh. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him closer.

"Relax, we'll be ok" i said.

"I know, it's just, something feels odd, like were all missing some important detail." he said, eyebrows pulling together.

"Like what?" i asked. He shrugged and his brows pulled together even more.

"I don't know, but something" he said. I kissed him gently but lovingly.

"It's going to be ok" i said.

* * *

I was staring out the window at the dark night when i heard a tap on the door.

"Come in" i said and turned to see Carlisle step into the room. I smiled at him.

"I hope the room is to your liking?" he asked. I nodded.

"You know im not picky" i smiled. He smiled and nodded. "So, how's the great Carlisle Cullen been these last years?" i asked. He laughed at the name i gave him.

"Things have been... busy" he said.

"Yes, the voultori and what not forgotten" i said.

"Apart from that things are ok." he said looking down slightly. I tilted my head to the side. He seemed slightly awkward being here. The small things he wanted to do seemed mixed.

"Is there something you wanted to say, Carlisle?" i asked.

"Im sorry, that i called on you two for help, i didn't want to have to ask you to put yourselves in danger for us" he said. I smiled.

"Is that all? Im happy to help, i know Kyzer is unsure, but we owe you quite a lot" i said. The countless times he helped us with trouble with the voultori and other vampires have created a rather large list of things we owe him.

"I could see Kyzer's reluctance; he does know he can leave right?" Carlisle asked. I nodded.

"He knows, and i said i would come alone, but he can't find it in himself to leave me" i said. Carlisle smiled.

"You two are really close" he said. I smiled and shrugged.

"He's all i need, all I'll ever need" i said. Carlisle smiled and nodded. I heard the front door open and two people came inside.

"I don't think so" a male voice said.

"Oh come on, you so have" a female voice spoke.

"Nope, never in my life... try and put on a happy face, Laura" the male voice said. Carlisle left the room and headed down stairs and i followed. The two vampires met us in the lounge. They looked around my age, the male nineteen and the female sixteen. The female's long, chocolate brown dyed hair was down to her waist and she had tan skin despite being vampire. The male had short golden bronze hair and pale skin. I could see why the male had told her to smile. Even though she was casually happy and relaxed, her normal face seemed to be set in an angry look. Her lips were a straight line, it seemed to be permanent. But then she smiled and her whole face seemed normal and happy.

"Hello, im Adam, and this is my mate Laura" the male said. Laura looked at him.

"it still seems weird calling it that, 'mate', why don't vampires just call them 'partners' or 'girlfriends'" Laura said. I was guessing she was a newborn. She looked back at me and i noticed her eyes were red, something i hadn't noticed before.

"Yes, Laura's only sixteen, still" Adam said smiling at her and pulling her closer. Mind reader. He nodded and i smiled.

"Hi, im saga, my mate Kyzer is out hunting" i said. Adam reached out his hand for a hand shake and i took it. Carlisle directed us into the lounge and we sat and talked. It turned out Adam had many gifts. He actually had the ability to 'mimic', or duplicate someone's power and use it. Anyone he came within distance of, he could obtain their gift. That made me strangely optimistic. I already knew we could take the army, but with this on our side, we would surely win, no doubt whatsoever. Now maybe Kyzer would relax, we would win.

* * *

**End o' chapter, oh no's. ****Ill**** gets the next one done soon**


End file.
